What Time is it Anyway?/Chapter 2
"New kid! Hey!" Connor whirled around to greet yet another stranger, already annoyed by how the day was going. First, he had gotten accosted by a girl who would probably wear a bear kigurumi for seven years if it'd give her access to juicy gossip. Then, a guy had gotten the drop on him and aggressively explained that Connor's new place in the pecking order was far below him. Or maybe it was advanced flirtation tactics? Connor wasn't entirely sure if there was really a difference. No matter what the guy may have intended, Connor pecked the dude on the cheek, fluttered his eyelashes mockingly, and brightly thanked him for the excellent introduction to the school's politics. Flustered, he had shoved the new prince straight out of the closet, refusing to come out even as Connor implored him to with a sickly sweet voice. Eventually, Connor decided it was prudent to not press the issue, especially since he didn't really want to intimidate the poor boy more than necessary. He had walked off, fervently wishing for some peace and quiet now. As per usual, Connor was disappointed. He wasn't sure why he had such bad luck when it came to this school. In the process of transferring, his paperwork had been destroyed three times and misplaced an additional seven more. His luggage had nearly been devoured by a hungry dragon. And, despite being someone who wasn't usually viewed as traditionally attractive to his peers, girls and boys alike were harassing him. Quite simply, Connor wasn't used to it yet. And he didn't want to be used to it either. "Who are you?" He stared, perplexed by this newcomer. He had never seen such light hair before. After all, he lived with ogres. He was so fixated by the color that he initially was blind to everything else. And then Daring smiled, and Connor realized there was more than one way to be blinded by this prince. "Ow, shit!" Connor hissed, pressing the palms of his hand over his closed eyes, rubbing in circles in an attempt to alleviate the sharp pain. "What the hell, dude?" "Oh, did I hurt you?" He didn't sound very bothered by the notion. "I apologize, newbie." "That's not my name." Connor snapped, registering for the first time that he had two companions with similar appearances with him. "It's Connor." "Then, it is good to meet you, Connor!" He exclaimed. "My name is Daring. Daring Charming." He winked. "And you're about to enter a whole new world!" "... Is this your way of asking me out? Because I'm not interested." Connor stared at him blankly. Immediately, the brunette and another blonde started to snicker at their brother's expense. "N-NO!" Daring shouted, flustered. "That's not what I'm doing at all!" "Then, what are you doing?" Connor smirked. It was funny, now that he thought about it, how easily these people denied their affections for others. Cute, really. "I wanted to know what story you belong to." Daring sniffed, nursing his wounded pride. "And I figured being friendly was the best way to figure it out." "Oh? You should have just asked right off the bat, then. It's Sleeping Beauty." Connor said nonchalantly, but it was clear this answer was unexpected. "That can't be right!" Dexter exclaimed, pushing up his glasses. "Who are you?" Connor deadpanned, exasperated by these Charming siblings and their inability to handle social situations properly by introducing themselves in a timely manner. "Dexter Charming." He extended his hand. As Connor shook it, tingles passed through his system. It was weird, Connor later reflected, how cute people at this school could be even when he didn't give a damn about them. "And, a-as I was saying," he licked his lips nervously, the gesture not going unnoticed by the likes of Connor, "that doesn't sound right at all. Briar's attending school right now! You shouldn't have been born yet!" "Briar?" Connor mulled over the new name, testing it in his mouth. "Yes, Briar Beauty." The girl spoke up at last. Unlike Dexter, she had platinum blonde hair, much like her brother with the dangerous smile. She seemed to possess a greater poise than the other two, having merely giggled while Dexter chortled at Daring's embarrassment. Something in her look, however, told Connor that her innocent princess act was not to be trusted. "And I do apologize for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Darling." "Darling Charming?" Connor swallowed a laugh. Surely that would be viewed as exhibiting unwarranted rudeness. "It's not amusing in the slightest." Despite this slight rebuke, her eyes lit up with momentary mirth. It seemed that she too found her rhyming name to be ironic. "I apologize then." Connor bowed briefly before straightening up again. "Do you all know where I could possibly meet this Briar Beauty?" "That's hard to say." Dexter mused. "She's always all over the place, you know? I think your best bet might be Apple White. They're best friends after all." "Okay, thank you!" He vaguely remembered an Apple White in the midst of the commotion with that deplorable Blondie Lockes. "No problem!" Daring said, admiring himself in the mirror. "Glad to be of service. Looking good, Daring, looking good." He blew himself a kiss before putting the mirror away. "Goodbye for now!" Connor grinned rakishly, putting his sharper-than-normal teeth on display, knowing full well they glittered in the light. The three Charming siblings blanched at this terrifying new expression, unable to properly react before he wandered off in search of their adventurous friend. Connor wasn't sure what he would do when he found this Briar Beauty, but the ogre within him was demanding injury and for once, he wanted to listen to his inner beast. Previous Chapter! Next Chapter! Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Canon Character Fanfiction Category:Subpages